yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Azulon: The Nation of Fire
Tumblr m4gu2pMp9D1r449hho1 500.jpg Desert sketch2 copy by gamefan84-d5l2bwh.jpg +but+then+everything+changed+when+the+fire+nation+attacked+ 4cfe80364e19f300347cb06d34a02418.gif 333px-Monk-concept1.jpg Ember melody by theguardiandragond381t4c.jpg Imperial Firebenders of the Phoenix King.png Togashi Monk by JWilsonIllustration.jpg The exact location of Azulon is unknown, due to the fact that anyone outside of the large civilization knows nothing of its existence. That is thanks to the technology that provides a cloaking shield about the perimeter of the island, which makes it just about untraceable and undetectable by any and all devices. Not even the most advanced military weapons are able to pick up the location of the island. Though it is called Azulon 'Island' it is large enough to be called its own country, expanding for thousands of miles across the ocean its centered in to house a nation that has thrived for centuries. As with any other empire, it is ruled by the Emperor Fuzen Kasan, who ascended the throne as a young teenager and has worn the crown of the empire ever since. The Beginning of Azulon History – The land itself was discovered by a man named Kogarashi Kasan who was a great ancestor of the Kasan dynasty. Approximately three centuries ago, a gruesome battle was fought between Kogarashi Kasan and the nation of warriors he once belonged to, after which, his acts of treason resulted in his exile. Bound by heavy chains and stripped of everything he owned, he was tossed helplessly into the raging sea where he floated for seemingly ages until he was washed upon the shores of a land that would soon become his. Managing to escape being bound like a common slave, he wandered about the island, soon discovering that he was actually not the first to land there, but instead it had been a small tribe who had set up a settlement somewhere on the island. Using his skill in battle, Kogarashi Kasan was easily able to fight the warriors of the villages with his bare hands alone, slaughtering the strongest of them before claiming the head of the tribe's chief. Once he had staked his claim of the tribe, he'd vowed to himself that he would turn them into a nation that would come to know nothing but greatness in the future. That vow would carry on throughout every future ruler of Azulon until it at last landed on one particular descendant of the throne who went by the name of Akihiro Kasan. While the past emperors were products of war and bloodshed, Akihiro Kasan had been exposed to a rare form of technology that he had taken to the island to use for his own advantages. Nanotechnology was quite new back in that era and had yet to be pushed to its full potential by any scientist or researcher studying it. Akihiro Kasan had made it his chore to fully understand and even replicate the nanomachines into his own creation. By then, the nation of Azulon had expanded across the entire island. New architecture had been built along with new technology, means of transportation, and resources discovered that had become very useful to the people of Azulon. There were thousands of citizens to choose from when Akihiro began to his experiments with the nanomachines, discovering that with their capabilities, he could transform normal human beings into living weapons of incredible strength and power. The experiments were very risky and in fact, hundreds of people were killed during their practices, but that did not stop Akihiro from furthering his knowledge and creativity. Later on in his life as emperor, he settled with a woman whom he had made his empress and had created the spawn of hell himself – Fuzen Kasan. Fuzen had inherited many of his father's traits, which included his overly dominant nature, his lust for power and desire for nothing but utter superiority and dominion. His father had raised him on the sole principal that his word was law and there was nothing anyone could do to change that. That had basically taught Fuzen that he could do as he pleased, even taking lives and destroying parts of the Azulon civilization just to prove that he could. He was only a child when his father first performed the nanomachine experiments on his young body, which had subjected him to several grueling months of torturous pain, but also tutelage. Fuzen was healthy and strong, able to survive the experiments that so many others before him were killed by. Not only did he learn to control the powers that had been given to him by the nanomachines, but he was able to combine such power with his skills in combat. In fact, the nanomachines had enhanced his skills so greatly that it polluted his mind with a much darker evil than he had already possessed. Once he had grown old enough to claim the throne, he felt that he needed no one to stand above him and killed his father in cold blood, saying that the action had been best for the good of the people. The Odoru Ryu Order The Odoru Ryu order was one of the many changes Fuzen Kasan had established upon the nation once he became is Emperor. Fuzen had been taught an intricate martial art style known as Dragon Style Kung Fu as a tradition that all ruling class men and women should know the art like the back of their hand. Instead of keeping the art within the family only, Fuzen decided that he would spread knowledge of the art throughout the island, creating an entire cavalry of men and women who dedicated themselves to learning the art and eventually became known as Odoru Ryu Monks. Odoru Ryu Monks are typically sought out at birth under a specific criteria. As infants, potential candidates must be completely healthy and free of any debilitating diseases, even those that develop in the future of growth. They are trained within a special training ground from childhood, where they live and grow until they are fully grown men. By the time they have fully grown within their training, those who show proficient skill are selected to be apart of an elite class within the Order while others serve as lower tier monks, but are still quite skilled in the art of Dragon Style Kung Fu. The Odoru monks learn to endure harsh training, dangerous and sometimes life threatening exercises during their development, some who were unfortunate enough to be killed during training while others survived and advanced. As Fuzen is a strong believer in development through harsh punishment, those who do not show quick learning undergo extreme means of chastisement and are sometimes executed for they are not seen as monks who will become stronger in the future. These men and women are also subjects of nanomachine experimentation, where each one of them are enhanced in every sense of a physical stand point. They surpass the normal strength of the average human being, most of them developing enough strength to lift and throw vehicles several hundred feet. The nanomachines have also increased their speed and agility, enabling them to move at impossibly high speeds that are almost blinding to the naked eye. They are also durable as steel, able to take harsh blows such as getting hit by a train or speared and dropped off of very high towers without taking too much damage or dying. Overall, their physical enhancements have made them a very dangerous class of warriors and a force to be reckoned with. The Advancements of Azulon When the island was first discovered, it was merely a grassy landscape blooming with all sorts of resources that would be put to future use by its inhabitants. As the years went by under Kogarashi Kasan, the First Emperor's rule, many ancient temples and peculiar structures were built throughout the land to establish some sort of civilization. Since the history of the island, especially as it pertains to its past rulers, is highly respected throughout Azulon, the preservation of these structures had been set into law, stating that no one was to harm or even renovate the ancient temples that Kogarashi Kasan and other Emperor's had built. They are found in several locations throughout the island, but mostly in areas where there are plenty of trees and some in mountainous regions. Kogarashi Kasan believed that it would be the safest idea to built civilizations where enemies crossing the shores would not find them too easily. Therefore, one has to travel deep into the heart of each region where the temples are built in order to find them. The picture above is actually an ancient temple where sacrificial rituals and ceremonies took place in honor of the gods. Both human and animal sacrifices were done in order to recieve blessings upon the land from the gods. Some did not agree with the rituals seeing as though they had been brought about by the man who pillaged the land, but eventually they were accepted across the nation. They had no other choice. Now during its current era under the rule of Emperor Fuzen Kasan, the nation has seen plenty of development in terms of architecture and technology. Since the majority of Azulon's inhabitants are gifted with the manipulation of fire as well as worshipping fire as a main resource, they use it along with the power of steam to fuel most of their technological advancements such as means of transportation, machinery and mechanics, and main utilities used in houses and such. The architecture is much more futuristic in design, but peculiar as well, as anyone who is visiting the island for the first time (which actually wouldn't happen due to the island being hidden) would say that such structures would never be seen anywhere else. The people of Azulon have also built aircrafts to dominant the skies and ships to dominate the waters surrounding the island. They are mainly used by the wealthy citizens of the island. Those who aren't as fortunate stick to lower tier models of such mobiles that travel on the ground. Guardians of Azulon Not only is the island cloaked and hidden from any and all radars, but it is also guarded by a plethora of manmade beasts that are very dangerous and destructive to anyone in their path. One particular guardian that was built by several men as one of Fuzen's handy ideas, is known as The Kraken. It is a gargantuan, giant octopus like creature that can frighten intruders with its appearance alone. Several of these creatures make their rounds about the coasts of the island, protecting it from any ships that venture too close to the shores and sinking them on sight. These mechanisms are very large and able to overpower the even most advanced warships though they appear not to be able to do so. They are built mostly of solid metal -- mithruanium to be precise, which is a metal that is found only in the mountains of Azulon and is nearly possesses nearly indestructable components. Controlled by the guards stationed inside them, the beasts possess many tactical offenses that take intruders by surprise if they are discovered. The second guardian is another manmande beast called The Skylord (until I can come up with a better name x.x). It is a dragon built entirely of metal and intricate mechanisms that looks, flies, and resembles the same roar that a real dragon would make. The idea to build such a weapon came from a legend that is well known throughout the island, of a ferocious dragon god that resides in the mountains of Azulon. As the legend states, the dragon was once a man who was a fearless and invincible warrior, cursed by a powerful sorceress who changed his once human form into the appearance of a terrifying winged beast. The Skylord stays hidden for the most part and has never been used as there have never been any planes to enter the skies above Azulon. But every year or so, the dragon is brought out as part of a traditional ceremony to honor the dragon of the mountains. The Elite Defenders The name is pretty much self explanatory. The Elite Defenders are chosen from the Odoru Ryu Order as an ascended class of warriors that have exceeded the expectations and limitations of the other warriors. They have proven themselves to be the strongest, bravest, and most skilled in various arts other than Dragon Kung Fu alone, such as handling an assortment of weapons, which they spend most of their lives bettering their skills in. The Elite Defenders come in several classes: The Swordsmen, The Archers, The Assassins, and the Beserkers. *'The Swordsman'- Swordsman of the Elite Defenders fight with blades alone, particularly katanas and are trained in the art of Kenjutsu. They blend this art with their fire manipulation techniques, which enables them to encase their blades in fire in order to deal more damage to their opponents. *'The Archers' - Also known as highly skilled hunters, the archers are mostly proficient in speed and agility, combining their ability to move swiftly through difficult terrain and take out their targets with fire-powered bows and arrows. They also carry daggers on their persons for close ranged combat. *'The Assassins' '- The Assassin class carries out swift and silent kills according to the emperor's orders. They are able to move throughout the shadows unnoticed and are typically extremely difficult to locate and target if one were to fight an assassin. They are typically armed with close ranged weapons such as daggers and typically coat their weapons in poisons and toxins that can either kill a target quickly or give them a slow, painful death. *'The Bersekers - This particular class of fighters stands out from the others in the sense that they are the absolute strongest, dealing the most powerful blows with weapons such as warhammers and axes whose designs are capable of utter destruction and abilities that are sometimes unexpected. The Berserkers, like the other classes, are also able to channel fire through their weapons in order to deal more damage to opponents, and as such are labeled the most hellish and chaotic class of warriors within the Defenders squadron. The Beserkers do not move as fast as Assassins or have infallible balance like the Archers, but their main advantages are their overly large builds and the indestructable armor they wear that is built of mithruanium along with several other metals. Science Attuned Physiology (Nanomachines) The user is altered, powered and/or created by science. Their specific physiology can be the result of scientific experiments whether proven successful or abortive, the improbable consequence of scientific accidents will. Their original physiology can be either altered through genetics, drugs, cybernetics, or radioactive waste which may allow them to morph into an artificial being, one powered by scientific energies. The resulting traits and abilities vary greatly between users, can be controlled or not, and may be seen as either a gift or a curse. In the case of the Azulonians, more than 97% of residents throughout the nation are enhanced by nanomachine technology, which has granted them capabilities that cannot be reached within normal human limitations. The word Nanomachine is the general term for a machine ranging in size from one micrometer (one-thousandth of a millimeter) to one nanometer (one-millionth of a millimeter) using Micro Electro Mechanical Systems technology. An example of a nanomachine would be a protein aggregate resembling the structure of a man-made motor using biomolecules such as DNA, proteins and resins as parts. A nanomachine supplies and administers additional adrenalin, nutrients, sugar, nootropics, and benzedrine. They can be manipilated to reduce the effects of a disease if not vanquish it completely. These nanomacines can be recharged via a person's body heat, which as the main ability of the Azulonians is to manipulate fire and heat including their overall body temperature, enabling them to keep their bodies heated to unusual temperatures hot enough to break down solid metal components, the nanomachines within their bodies are super-charged at all times and for the most part, are not susceptible to shutting down. This comes in handy if an electromagnetic pulse were to be used against them; since they can continuously heat their body temperatures thus super-charging the nanomachines, the heat projected to charge does not falter and overpowers the electromagnetic energy being introduced, meaning electromagnetic pulse weapons are practically useless against them. As years of nanotechnology studies passed, the nanomachines became more advanced and simultaneous in their functions, coming with more useful effects to the bodies of their hosts, such as the ability to break down alcohol to prevent intoxication and purifying water upon consumption in order to prevent diseases and infections from stationing within the body. Communication inside the body has been introduced along with the ability to create hallucinations through intracranial nanomachines and checking remote management of vital signs. Such is the case with the Hebi Gosuto poison created by Emperor Fuzen Kasan that can only be found within the mountains of Azulon. The first group of men to discover this poison were said to have gone through great difficulty in order to obtain it and suffered severe effects while bringing it back to laboratories for further study and experimentation. With only a small dosage of the poison, the victim is subjected to a massive plague of illusions that can occur within a few minutes or almost instantly, depending on how much of the substance has entered the blood stream. The user of the poison can then manipulate the very illusion that his/her opponent is seeing, making them see, hear and even feel whatever the user pleases. Users who have mastered the art of illusion manipulation can even convince their victims that they are dying, which Fuzen Kasan has done on multiple occasions as brutal execution. Another medical function that had been introduced, was that the nanomachines could effectively replace the use of bandages and other methods of tending to wounds, both minor and severe. By sitting still in one place for long enough, the nanomachines rapidly organized a vast supply of platelets in order to coagulate a wound, thus producing a rapid healing effect. Overall, the advancement of nanomachine technology has created a unique class of superhumans capable of the following: *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman Speed *Superhuman Agility *Superhuman Endurance *Superhuman Reflexes *Superhuman Sensory *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Invulnerability *Fire Generation *Fire Empowerment *Body Temperature Manipulation Technology of Azulon Azulon's Emperor and Empress: Fuzen Kasan & Shira Hanako Category:Locations Category:Directory Category:YMRP Directory Category:Information